


Добрый вечер!

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"...ему правда хочется досмотреть сегодняшнюю передачу, но когда Сынхён ведет себя так настойчиво, противиться ему долго решительно невозможно."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добрый вечер!

Они лежат рядом на диване, Сынхён позади Джиёна, и смотрят телевизор. Точнее, смотрит его Джиён, потому что старший давно уже утерял интерес к передаче, даже несмотря на то, что в качестве гостей там выступает их группа. Он посмотрит ее позже - в интернете. Возможно даже, что снова вместе с ним, а сейчас... сейчас у Джиёна такие мягкие щеки, и пушок сзади на шее, и когда он дует на него, он смешно дергает резко взмывающим вверх тонким плечом.  
Они очень сильно поругались, когда он подвернул себе ногу, но, как это ни парадоксально, именно эта ссора помогла им наконец выяснить отношения, и уже третьи сутки можно было сказать, что они живут душа в душу. Вот и сегодня Тэянг сманил остальных поужинать и прогуляться по городу, зная, что Джиён наверняка останется, чтобы посмотреть свою любимую передачу и правильно предположив, что Сынхён захочет остаться с ним. Вряд ли они вернутся рано, поэтому усаживаясь перед телевизором старший уже прикидывает, когда можно будет плавно переходить к решительный действиям. Однако к его неудовольствию вскоре выясняется, что Джиён, по всей видимости, действительно намерен смотреть эту передачу: даже для того, чтобы заставить его лечь, позволив обнять себя, ему приходится его уговаривать, выслушивая упреки в том, что зачем он вообще остался, если только отвлекает его.  
Зато теперь, когда они лежат в тесном объятии, и он позволяет себя все больше, младший не спешит ругать его или как-то останавливать. Сынхён привык к изгибам его тела, скользя руками туда, где прикосновения доставляют ему особенное удовольствие, с удовлетворением прислушиваясь к его становящемуся все глубже дыханию.  
Весь день Джиён ходил в футболке, однако вечером - ровнехонько перед тем, как усесться смотреть свою передачу, - взял и натянул на себя ветровку, которая, хотя ему и удалось расстегнуть ее, все же мешает Сынхёну задрать на нем футболку и добраться до его груди.  
\- Когда там у тебя реклама? - спрашивает он, тихо рокоча ему в ухо, посасывая его мочку в ожидании ответа.  
Джиён поднимает руку, пытаясь смахнуть его:  
\- Ты услышишь. Отстань.  
\- Я хочу снять с тебя эту куртку... - он ныряет языком в раковинку его ушка, поднимаясь на локте и низко наклоняясь над ним.  
\- Это не куртка, - мотает головой Джиён, пытаясь заставить его отодвинуться. - Ты мне мешаешь, хён!  
\- А твоя... что там это такое мешает мне, - младшему удается заставить его оставить в покое его ухо, но Сынхён тут же переключается на шею, нежно целуя бархатную кожу, двигаясь все ниже, пока не натыкается на распахнутый воротник злополучной ветровки.  
\- Хён! - недовольно прикрикивает на него Джиён. - Это моя любимая передача. Кроме того, в ней участвуем мы. Разве тебе не интересно?  
Сынхён наконец отпускает его, возвращаясь в исходное положение за его спиной, недовольно смотря в телевизор.  
\- Если честно, то нет. Я веду себя, как дурак. Как обычно, можно сказать. Ты не в платье, Сырник болтает, Теянг с Дэсоном улыбаются и машут - ничего интересного. К тому же я уже знаю, кто победит. А тут... - он снова склоняется над ним, впиваясь в обласканное недавно ушко, покусывая его, - тут мне ОЧЕНЬ интересно, что скрывается под твоей курткой.  
\- Нет, ты невыносим! - снова пытается отбиться от него Джиён. - То, что там скрывается, ты уже миллион раз видел.  
\- Не миллион, - с серьезным лицом поправляет его Сынхён, и младший оказывается вынужден согласиться:  
\- Хорошо, не миллион. Но пара сотен раз точно наберется. Там не так много, чтобы ты не смог уже запомнить, в самом деле.  
\- А у меня плохая память на особенности твоего телосложения, - пользуясь тем, что младший слегка поворачивается к нему, пока с ним спорит, он целует его скулу, перебираясь оттуда на шею и пытаясь добраться до ключицы, стараясь забраться рукой ему под футболку.  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты идиот, - Джиён старается не засмеяться, уворачиваясь от него, правда, без особенного энтузиазма. С одной стороны, ему правда хочется досмотреть сегодняшнюю передачу, но когда Сынхён ведет себя так настойчиво, противиться ему долго решительно невозможно.  
А стоит руке старшего забраться под футболку и оказаться у него на животе, ныряя пальцем в пупок, обводя изнутри его окружность, Джиён почти сдается, невольно закрывая глаза от удовольствия. Но тут в телевизоре раздаются какие-то громкие звуки, возвращающие его к реальности: он не может пропустить этот эпизод из-за грязных домогательств Сынхёна! Он пытается оттолкнуть его, что лишь больше распаляет его партнера, и в итоге все заканчивается тем, что они борются, вертясь на диване, пока по телевизору таки начинается реклама.  
И как бы ни упорствовал младший, рекламной паузы оказывается достаточно, чтобы Сынхён сорвал с него ветровку, вслед за которой мгновение спустя следует футболка. В итоге когда начинается следующая часть передачи, Джиён лежит под ним, надежно придавленный его весом, и пока "банды Сеула" устраивают на экране свои разборки, они упоенно целуются, прижимаясь друг к другу носами. Сынхён сплетает их ладони вместе, поднимая его руки и укладывая их по бокам от его головы, полностью подчиняя его себе. Но теперь Джиён и не думает сопротивляться. Он вообще ни о чем не думает, кроме его губ, таких умелых и мягких, и языка, заманивающего его внутрь теплого рта.  
Джиён тихо стонет, когда руки Сынхёна отпускают его, и тот слегка поднимается, двигаясь губами вниз, жадно целуя его подбородок и присасываясь к шее, кусая особенно нежную здесь кожу, наверняка оставляя на ней отметины, которые завтра ему придется прятать. Но младшему все равно, пока он чувствует его обжигающее дыхание, пока его ловкий язык выводит на нем узоры внутри поцелуев, пока его руки прикасаются к нему, оказываясь с каждым разом все ниже.  
Сынхён зажимает между пальцами его левый сосок, потягивая его, заставляя проснуться и затвердеть, и затем накрывает его губами, отчего Джиён громко стонет, кладя ладонь ему на затылок, пропуская между пальцами жесткие волосы. Сынхёну нравится не просто лизать и целовать, но сосать его соски, темные и особенно заметные на бледной коже его груди, и теперь он дает себе волю, поочередно лаская то один, то другой, пока его партнер гладит его по плечам, забираясь тонкими пальцами под ворот надетой на нем футболки.  
\- Черт! Разденься, хён, - просит он, задыхаясь. - Я тоже хочу ласкать тебя, а не твою вечную броню.  
Удивительно, но Сынхён немедленно подчиняется, поднимаясь с него и быстро стягивая с себя футболку, которая немедленно отправляется на пол. Заодно он расстегивает и спускает с себя штаны вместе с бельем, открывая его взору свой требовательно восставший член. И пока Джиён в предвкушении смотрит на него, облизывая покрасневшие от поцелуев губы, старший наклоняется и стягивает с него его собственные брюки - тоже вместе с бельем.  
Новая рекламная пауза застает их отчаянно целующимися, пока Сынхён сжимает в руке оба их члена, двигаясь так, чтобы он терлись друг о друга. Джиён крепко держит в ладонях его голову, не отрываясь от его губ, переливая прямо в них страстные стоны.  
И в этот момент в комнату вваливается Сырник, с восторгом провозглашая:  
\- Хёны! На улице пошел дождь, и мы вернулись! Теперь вам...  
И резко останавливается, будто врезавшись в стеклянную стену, во все глаза глядя на них.  
\- Тебе тоже здравствуй, - мрачно отвечает ему Сынхён, стараясь прикрыть рукой хотя бы Джиёна. - Не мог бы ты выйти на секунду, пока мы... ну ты понимаешь, да?  
Сырник ошарашенно кивает головой, и тут его насильно вытягивает из комнаты Тэянг, на мгновение возникающий в дверном проеме за его спиной:  
\- Что я тебе говорил, бестолочь? Нечего нестись, а нужно сначала постучать.  
И когда дверь за ними закрывается, Сынхён долго и очень нежно целует Джиёна:  
\- Прости: и передачу не дал тебе досмотреть, и теперь вот... еще это. Но я все отработаю - этой же ночью, - и еще раз целует его, уже почти оправившегося от шока. - Если хочешь, свяжи мне руки за спиной и давай еще раз посмотрим твою передачу - в интернете она наверняка уже появится.  
Джиён только улыбается в ответ: ему определенно нравится его предложение.


End file.
